1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to a locking assembly for fancy wheels to prevent theft and more particularly to an economical locking assembly that is universal and not dedicated to a specific vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The vehicle or automobile wheel has over the years become part of the styling of the automobile and not just a member to hold on a tire. These type of fancy wheels were in the beginning known as "mag" wheels which is an abbreviation for "magnesium" wheels. These "mag" wheels were used on some race cars. However, since a wheel manufactured from magnesium is costly and not practical for the average consumer, the fancy wheels for general use are actually made from aluminum or chrome plated steel.
The cast aluminum and chrome plated steel fancy wheels are sold at tire and wheel shops all over the world and since the wheels are a luxury item, they are a prime candidate for thefts.
There have been many attempts to provide a locking hubcap that covers the lug nuts to prevent a theft of vehicle wheels.
One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,822 to Thomas. Thomas describes a circular wheel cover that fits over all the lug nuts. A bracket is fitted over three of the lug nuts with a threaded stud extending outward from the center of the bracket. A lock assembly which is screwed on the stud, holds the circular wheel cover in place.
Another patent is U.S. Pat. No. 2,874,561 to Algu. This patent shows a wire placed under two of the lug nuts with a tang fixed to the wheel cover to secure the cover. A locking keyed system prevents removal of the cover.
Another locking hubcap is described by U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,440 to Romsteadt Jr. This patent shows three of the lug nuts having a bolt head protruding therefrom. A locking keyed system turns a three prong metal clip that fits under the bolt heads and holds the cover in placed.
Another wheel cover with locking means is described by U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,733 to Lamme. Lamme has a member that is fastened under the lug nuts. This member has internal threads in the center which accepts external threads attached to a locking device which is further attached to a wheel cover.
Still a further wheel cover is U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,940. This system has a support member fastened under the lug nuts. A threaded nylon bolt is fastened through the support member and locked to the outer part of the rim.
Another cover is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,485. This patent describes a complex system for wire wheels that does not disclose a keyed locking means.
U.K. Pat. No. 2,046,165. This patent describes a wheel hub cover with detents in a locking plug that can be adjusted for various hub configurations.
German Pat. No. 28 28 104. This system describes a wheel hub specifically designed for the lug nut cover which contains tangs controlled by the key lock.
Almost all of the above prior art has a shortcoming that the locking assemly be designed for one specific lug bolt spacing. The present invention overcomes this shortcoming by providing elongated slots in the mounting bracket and elongated slots in the lug nut cover that will fit almost all of the present lug bolt spacings measured from the center of the wheel to the center of the lug bolt. The only requirement for the present lug nut cover designed is a unique assembly dedicated to the number of lug bolts on a given wheel. The present invention would have a separate cover for a 4, 5 and 6 lug bolt wheel, however, as previously stated, the variation in distance from the center of the wheel to the center of the lug nut would be accepted by the elongated slots in both the mounting bracket and the lug nut cover. The present invention provides an economical means of providing an attractive locking assembly on a vehicle wheel.